


patience is a virtue

by pandabrite



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, just a little thing i did to try and warm up, taakitz, the implication is there that the two of them had sex but nothing outright, this was a response to a meme on tumblr lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabrite/pseuds/pandabrite
Summary: a quick response to a tumblr meme. just taako wrestling with his feelings about love.





	patience is a virtue

It was dusk.

Soft shades of twilight snuck in through parted drapes. A candle sat, half burned and flickering, on the nightstand by a shared bed. The air smelled of freshly burned incense and of sweet ministrations…

Two figures were tangled in silk bedsheets, basking in a balmy afterglow.

Taako’s cheek was tucked against Kravitz’s bare chest, lids heavy and focused on the flame dancing nearby. While, normally, he would be spending these few moments after a very nice evening feeling sort of just a blissful silence, tonight his mind just wouldn’t shut up.

It was something that had weighed on him for months… for months after the end of his journey, for months after the beginning of this hurricane of new life in which he’d found himself the epicenter. 

**I love you, Taako, and at this point, I think that everyone in reality is going to love you.**

At the time, he hadn’t thought that much of it. He sort of had an obnoxious habit of allowing the weight of words to pass right through him with little consequence or mind… but, as time marched forward, as a blanket of peace and new habits and routines settled upon him… his mind drifted back to that moment on repeat.

**I love you, Taako.**

And… he had no reason to figure that wasn’t true. _Right?_

Kravitz wasn’t in the habit of conflating his feelings or lying, as near as he could figure, and while he hadn’t repeated it since that day, he had to assume that it was still a truth in his heart. _Right..?_

_Right?_

As the gravity of those words slowly grew more insurmountable in his mind, Taako now had to… deal with his own feelings about it. Which was something he didn’t quite one hundred percent love doing and also wasn’t super duper great at. 

Part of him wondered why and how this had even come about– Kravitz was as near to perfect as anyone he’d ever met in his life; he was patient, kind, gentle, playful, inquisitive and also a huge, huge nerd. And the part of him that whispered negatives at all given moments constantly reminded him that, hey, you really don’t deserve this guy. 

Then, the rest of him, the part that was self assured and artificially inflated, told him that he was absolutely deserving of Kravitz, because he was god damn Taako– and what more could anyone want or need? 

But his own feelings were complicated. A train wreck of what-ifs and ho-hums that led him in mental circles that led to nowhere in particular… thoughts of ‘what does love feel like, again?’ ‘what happens if i am in love with him?’ ‘what if he just said that in the heat of the moment?’ ‘what if he changed his mind?’

And there was no doubt in his mind that he thought Kravitz was great. Not just self-serving reasons like, well he’s hot as hell, and definitely strongest contender for boyfriend-of-the-year, if that were a thing… but more intangible things like… the way he patiently listened to him when he spoke about the drama of his day… the way he always warmed his hands up before touching him now, a habit he was quick to pick up, the more time they spent together… the way he read Taako’s mood like a book, gave him space when he needed it and allowed Taako to be consistently in his when he wanted it. 

He was consistently thoughtful and considerate, even when Taako perhaps wasn’t. 

“Taako..?” Kravitz spoke in a tired rumble, one bright, red eye now open and focused on his face… which was uncharacteristically screwed up in what Kravitz could only assume was a truly negative strain of thoughts. He looked like he were doing mental olympics in there, and losing, bigtime.

“Sup?” Taako’s expression smoothed over into one much more casual, and he moved a bit closer to Kravitz’s rapidly cooling form, face now tucked beneath his face, nose buried in the crook of his neck.

“You… are you okay?” No reason to beat around the bush, Kravitz figured… It was real unlike Taako to be looking so forlorn, especially after… well, after sex. Usually he was the one really basking in it… not laying there, staring into space like he was struggling with the meaning of life or something…

“…” 

“Taako?”

“I- uh… yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, I dunno, that’s what I’m asking…” Kravitz slid a hand into Taako’s hair, curling his fingers against his scalp in a soothing, circular motion.

… Taako was quiet for what felt like hours, but in reality was only about a minute…

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 

His blurted words hung on the air… they had come out like a fucking splinter. Taako didn’t have the faculties to process what he wanted to say in any meaningful way, and so… he just said it. He just dropped it like a fucking lead ball.

Kravitz looked stunned.

To be more specific, he went through a menagerie of emotions in the blink of an eye. Pure, exuberant bliss at the notion that Taako was admitting that, yes, he did love him… but then it morphed into a vaguely pained and concerned feeling as he realized that perhaps that wasn’t a great thing, what Taako just said.

Terrified?

“… Ah– well, Taako…” He cleared his throat, and the hand that had been stroking Taako’s hair slid down to rub along his shoulders, which he noted were rigid.

“Listen, you… I– … I certainly don’t want you to be terrified, but I understand you have to feel what you feel. But– I’m not going to lie to you, I’m pretty damn chuffed you feel that way, even if you might need to take a little more time to work it out, completely, alright?

“Because I do love you, Taako. I’ll wait for you as long as it takes. Take your time and sort it out on your own… my feelings aren’t gonna change, in the meantime.”

Taako felt tension he’d been holding in his, like, entire all of him ease a bit… He closed his eyes and huffed a sigh against the cool skin of Kravitz’s neck.

“Whatta sap.”

Kravitz chuckled, “You bet.”

It would take time. But all Kravitz had was time… so he would wait. He would wait with an infinite patience that came with living for an eternity alone.

Taako’s warmth fell still against him– meditation or sleep, he didn’t know, but he spent the evening counting the freckles on his face, and feeling warmth resonate from his very core at the notion that…

Their love was shared. Could be shared.

Taako loved him.

He decided right then and there that he would make sure Taako knew there was nothing to fear… in whatever way he could. He would champion this love he felt for him until Taako’s terror was defeated, until he felt comfortable. 

Until he felt safe.

And no matter how long it took, it would be alright.

Because, he figured, Taako was well worth the wait.


End file.
